Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Aladdin is the sixth episode in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventure series. It was written by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films and appeared on YouTube. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. After seeing a petty thief's failed attempt to enter the cave, Jafar and his parrot, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. As they enter Argrabah, Alvin and all their friends meet cartoon characters are heroes. Then, they see Aladdin escaping the guards right before they even meet him. In the meantime, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Winnie The Pooh, all characters are heroes and street urchin Aladdin and his monkey, Abu who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him and Alvin and their friends captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and our heroes are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin and Alvin and all their friends from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin and our heroes enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin and our heroes fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he has been a prisoner to his lamp for so long. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin becomes a prince so he can marry Jasmine.Back at the palace, Jafar makes plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali." Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin and Pooh and his friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and our heroes and throw them into the ocean. Aladdin summons Genie, who rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin and our heroes return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, also regonizes Pooh and his friends, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin to a far-off place. With Aladdin taken care of and the world bowing to his knees, Jafar prepares for phase two of his master plan. Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. In the midst of the battle, Jafar transforms into a giant cobra, much to the horror of Pooh and friends. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth," only for Aladdin to remind him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, draggin Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. After Aladdin realizes that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, he decides to keep his promise and wish for the Genie's freedom. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia *Lilo, Baby Fozzie, Sonic, Dennis, Yogi Bear, Littlefoot, Bart Simpson, Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Regular Show Gang, Meta Knight, Ttark, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Josh, Parker, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Ed Edd n Eddy, Spongebob and his Friends, Napoleon, Birdo, Clifford the big read dog and his friends, the Bowser family, Queen La, Maleficent, Myotismon, Plankton and all cartoon characters are heroes will guest stars in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Remakes Category:Travel Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:DeviantART